


迷离之夜（一）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 37





	迷离之夜（一）

【代发】  
——————

坐标A市，南湖大酒店。  
“蓝总，这是本酒店的特级套房，如果有什么问题请及时联系柜台。”  
“嗯，辛苦了。”  
服务生微微侧身向蓝曦臣鞠了一躬，随即离开并贴心地帮蓝曦臣关上了门。  
蓝曦臣目送着服务生离开房间，他松了松脖子上系着的领带，转身来到酒店的落地窗前，眺望着A市喧嚣繁华的夜景。这次来A市，是遵从叔父的意思，前来在江家落难之际帮趁一把他的联姻对象，他的心上人，江澄。  
蓝曦臣对江澄的的印象还停留在他们小时候见过一次面，那个时候小小的江澄才五六岁的年纪，十分玉雪可爱，尤其是一双灵动的杏眼，教他一直记了这么多年，也放在心尖上这么多年。  
江家的产业是整个A市最大的龙头企业，要风得风， 要雨得雨，不料风头正盛之时江枫眠夫妇出了车祸，抢救无效离世，所有重担都落到了江澄身上。  
江家有三子，姐姐江厌离已经远嫁到C市，金氏集团总裁金子轩是她的老公，这段时间她还在坐月子，因此江枫眠夫妇去世的消息被金子轩压了下来；养子魏无羡玩世不恭，一副浪荡公子哥儿的模样，最近因为江家夫妇出了事，江氏集团股价暴跌而正在国外和外商周旋来安抚人心；只有最小的孩子江澄留在A市处理江氏集团内部的问题，年纪轻轻就成了人人眼红的江氏集团的继承人。  
可是一个二十出头的毛头小子当上A市龙头企业的总裁怎么能够服众？A市众多企业巴不得江家倒闭来分一杯羹，更何况江澄是个omega，江枫眠夫妇在世之时就有不少alpha打江澄婚姻的主意，江家以防万一找到了蓝家联姻，而蓝家选中和江家继承人联姻的人正是蓝曦臣。  
现在江澄没了依仗，处境更是艰难，如若不慎落入其他alpha的手里，一旦被标记，后果可想而知。蓝启仁让蓝曦臣去帮助江澄也是出于这个目的，一是去帮助江澄重振江氏集团，二是让这两个人互相熟悉熟悉，培养一下感情，三是履行婚约尽快结契，向其他alpha宣告江澄的主权。  
蓝曦臣和江澄多年未见，在此之前他一直和蓝忘机在国外学习，这次他专门为了江澄的婚约回国，临行前蓝启仁给了蓝曦臣一张江澄的照片，免得蓝曦臣认不出江澄而尴尬，蓝曦臣也只是笑笑，接过照片小心翼翼地放在皮夹。  
蓝启仁不知道的是，蓝曦臣的手机和电脑里存了多少江澄的照片，从小时候的团子到现在的青年，他怎么可能认不出心尖尖的人的模样呢？  
“扣扣扣——”  
蓝曦臣这次来到A市之前已经联系过江澄，但是现在他提前过来的事情，江澄一概不知，他想给江澄一个惊喜，还在思考自己怎么去见江澄，怎么去帮忙江氏，此时此刻有人敲门，把他的思绪从回忆里拉了回来。  
“谁？”  
门外传来一声油腻谄媚的笑，随即压低声音道：“夏总，是我，我把人给你带来了，快开门呀。”  
夏总？找错人了吧？  
蓝曦臣开门，一股淡淡的青莲香气扑面而来，惊得他向后退了一步，快速屏住了呼吸。Omega的信息素对于蓝曦臣这样的还未结契的优质alpha来说是相当猛烈的春药，是绝对的吸引和勾魂。  
他们到底是什么人？  
门外站着一个肥头大耳的胖子，怀里抱着一个人，准确的说，是抱着一条棉被。那个omega被肥猪用棉被裹了个严严实实，整个脸都埋在被子里，只露出细软的黑发，因为发情的缘故站都站不稳，只能靠在肥猪身上。  
蓝曦臣有些发蒙，双脚就钉在原地动弹不得，也不去接肥猪怀里的人。  
然而肥猪却会错了意，以为是自己来得太晚让夏总等了太久，所以夏总才不接自己怀里的人，急忙解释道：“夏总您别生气嘛，让omega强制发情的禁药太难找，那边供货晚了，所以咱也只能这么晚把人给你送过来，不过……”那肥猪嘿嘿一笑，接着道：“‘醉春风’可是极品，omega用了之后能在您身下化成一滩水儿出来，包您满意。”  
“……”  
强制发情？  
“夏总，他可是个水灵灵的雏儿，您可要好好怜香惜玉啊，谈好的钱记得打给我。”  
蓝曦臣不明所以，还未向肥猪解释自己并不是他口中的“夏总”，他这个外地人也并不认识那个夏总，那头肥猪便把人往蓝曦臣怀里一塞，紧接着关上了门。  
“……”  
仙人跳？  
蓝曦臣感觉到棉被里包裹着的人在不安分地挣扎蠕动着，偶尔还有一两声轻轻细细的低吟从被子里面溢出，直勾得人心神荡漾，饶是蓝曦臣这样端方雅正之人都感觉到身子骨一酥。若是换了其他血气方刚的alpha，此刻早已化身为野兽将被子里面的人拆吞入腹。  
蓝曦臣有着极好的脾气和素养，愣了半天才忍着把这个人丢出房间的冲动，听肥猪的口气，这个omega也是个受害者，于是心下一叹，把人连带被子横抱起来轻轻放到床上，从兜里掏出手机打给了助理：“你过来一趟，我这里有点事儿。”  
蓝曦臣爱惜自己的名誉，同样也珍惜这段可以称作是惊喜的姻缘，他可不想和床上这个人扯上一些不明不白的关系，也不想通知柜台闹得太难看，只要等助理过来查一下这个人是谁然后把人送走即可，必要时把这个omega送到医院打一针抑制剂，动静无需太大，否则他头天晚上过来A市就出了这种事情，被他未婚omega知道是要生气的。  
“唔……热……”  
电话那头的助理应了一句，蓝曦臣便挂了电话，他尴尬到眼睛不知道往哪里看，听到那个人略带哭腔的声音不由得往床上一瞥，顿时像被刀劈了一样愣在当场。  
因为挣扎，那个omega从被子里面探出头来，目光如同江南烟雨一样迷离，面若粉桃，身体一丝不挂，应该在被送来之前就被人扒光了衣物，包裹着身体的被子被踢到一边，堪堪遮住私处，雪白晶莹的肌肤在昏黄的灯光下呈现出一种醉人的色泽。  
“好难受……”  
让蓝曦臣看呆的不是这个omega迷人的身体，而是……  
这个被下了药强制发情送过来的omega是江澄。  
错不了的。  
尽管十多年未见江澄，但是他身在国外仍旧关注着江澄的一举一动，可以说江澄是他看着长大的，他怎么可能会认错？  
“阿澄？！”  
这一认知犹如一盆冷水泼下来，蓝曦臣一个激灵，他上前一步小心翼翼地挑起那个人的下巴，希望能让江澄直视自己，但是很快，蓝曦臣便发现江澄的眼睛根本不能聚焦，也无法给自己回应。  
“好热……”江澄在床上难耐地乱扭，他感觉到有个alpha挑起了自己的下巴，说了什么话他也听不清，只知道自己体内某处空虚的要命，渴望被填满，被侵入。  
蓝曦臣想起来，那个肥猪说过他给江澄用了“醉春风”迫使江澄强制发情，心里一阵愤怒，更多的是心疼和自责。如果今天他没有提前过来，如果那个肥猪送对了地方，那么江澄会经历什么？  
他不敢想。  
江澄已经被自己身体里的那股子欲望烧的不知今昔是何年，他感觉到蓝曦臣的手指很是清凉，便寻着蓝曦臣的手指，不知哪来的力气，坐了起来一把抱住了蓝曦臣的胳膊。  
香艳的一幕幕刺激着蓝曦臣的眼球，蓝曦臣一阵气血上涌，他感觉到自己体内的征服欲奔涌而来，玉兰香味的信息素一瞬间铺天盖地的浓烈，满室莲花香在蓝曦臣信息素的压制下，竟也弱了几分。  
不，不行……他不能趁人之危……  
蓝曦臣意识到自己被江澄勾起了情欲，他深知再这样纠缠下去会控制不住自己，于是挣脱开了江澄大步冲向浴室，用冷水泼向自己的脸，借此来让自己清醒，顺便用冷水浸湿了毛巾打算出来给江澄擦擦身子，希望能让他好受一些。  
然而当蓝曦臣拿着冰毛巾从浴室里出来的时候，床上的人差点跌下床，吓得蓝曦臣魂飞魄散丢了毛巾赶在江澄跌下床之前接住了他。这样的亲密接触使得飘入蓝曦臣鼻腔的莲花香更加浓郁了，可是怀里的这个人丝毫不知自己是在玩火，依旧觉得蓝曦臣的怀抱清凉，拼命往蓝曦臣怀里钻。  
蓝曦臣的大脑一片空白，再回过神来时，他已经和江澄赤条条拥在一起双双倒在套房巨大的双人床，自己什么时候脱了衣服都不知道。  
自己心心念念的人就在自己怀里，笨拙而生涩地挑逗自己，时不时发出那样极具诱惑的绵软声音，细腻光滑的肌肤一下一下磨蹭着自己的身体，蓝曦臣眼中瞬间涌动起了强大的风暴，身下某处在疯狂叫嚣着要了这个omega，他强忍着欲望将乱动的江澄禁锢在怀里，又一次拨通了助理的电话。  
“蓝总，我现在在电梯里面，马上就到。”  
“不用过来了。”  
“哈？”  
蓝曦臣不理会助理的疑问就挂了电话，他一刻也等不急了，流连在江澄身体的目光微微一暗，喉结上下滚动一圈，埋头下去吻住了那个人的唇，随后往下咬住了一颗饱满圆润的粉嫩小点，换来身下人一声满足的叹息。  
“嗯……”江澄被胸前传来的这酥痒的感觉击溃，他感觉自己的意识浮浮沉沉，隐隐约约意识到自己接下来要经历什么，心中的恐惧尤甚，可是却没有半分力气去推开自己身上的alpha，更躲不开那个人在自己身体上四处游走的手，只能被动接受那个人的细致爱抚，发出一声声不堪的喘息。  
“不要……蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣……”江澄清醒了几分，哭着喊着蓝曦臣的名字，希望奇迹出现蓝曦臣会过来救自己，他知道自己是有婚约的，和自己订婚的那个人是蓝曦臣，是那个在他五六岁就在他心底烙了印子的白衣哥哥，那个眉眼带笑温柔唤他“阿澄”的少年。  
可是现在，他还不曾再见他的白月光，就被人暗算下了药送到另一个alpha的床上，随时处在被标记的边缘，要想清清白白地离开几乎是无望了。  
“不要，求你……”  
“蓝总？喂？”助理莫名其妙地被蓝曦臣叫过来又莫名其妙地被蓝曦臣赶了回去，就这么站在电梯里盯着手机屏幕发呆。  
“先生？先生？”一旁的电梯小姐出声提醒道，“五楼已经到了。”  
“啊？”助理回过神来，不好意思地冲着电梯小姐挠了挠头：“不好意思，我要到一楼去。”  
“……”  
面对电梯小姐看二傻子的目光，助理欲哭无泪。他也不想大老远赶过来就为了坐个电梯呀！这都啥子哦！  
助理刚出南湖大酒店，手机却又响了起来：“查一下今晚入住南湖酒店的人里面有没有一个姓夏的总裁，”兴许是觉得江澄的低喘太过诱人，蓝曦臣生怕助理在电话那头听到一丝一毫，于是低头在江澄额头上轻轻吻了一下，随即捂住了他的嘴，接着道：“查到之后，找人攻击那人背后的公司，不论用什么手段，务必今晚缠着他让他离不开身。还有，查一查A市‘醉春风’的交易，一个都别放过。”  
既然那帮人忒不识趣，竟然打了江澄的主意，那么蓝曦臣就没有放过那帮人的必要了。  
“是。”  
“唔唔唔唔……”江澄拼命摇头想要挣脱蓝曦臣的手，蓝曦臣挂了电话，手机往枕头下面一丢便松开了手，差点窒息的江澄大口大口呼吸新鲜空气，嗅到蓝曦臣温柔又霸道的玉兰香味的信息素，身子又软了几分，软绵绵瘫在蓝曦臣怀里任人采撷。  
“蓝曦臣……曦臣哥哥救……呜……求你……啊！”江澄根本看不清压在自己身上的人是谁，他一遍遍用低到听不见的声音哀求希望那个alpha放过自己，却被欺负得更狠了。  
蓝曦臣爱怜地吻去江澄眼角的泪珠，声音透着浓浓的被压抑的欲望：“江澄……阿澄……我在，曦臣哥哥在……”  
他知道江澄的抗拒是因为把自己当成了别的alpha，江澄哭着喊着他的名字呼救让他心疼不已，他很想等江澄清醒和他解释清楚，让怀里人不再抗拒，可是他忍不住了。  
“阿澄，抱歉。”  
说着，蓝曦臣不顾江澄的挣扎，轻而易举掰开那个人的腿，架在肩膀上，随后把自己那物送进江澄的身体，换来身下人一声颤抖的呜咽。  
“不要……”江澄面露绝望之色，他闭上眼睛，眼中晶莹的液体顺着脸颊两侧划落，他想起了初见蓝曦臣的惊鸿一面，那么好的一个人啊，即将成为自己的伴侣，和自己相守一生，可是在蓝曦臣来A市之前，他却不得不躺在另一个alpha身下！！  
逃不掉了……  
“曦臣哥哥……”江澄呢喃着，泪眼朦胧间，他看到那个alpha温柔而强势地吻着自己的额头，亲着他泛红的眼角，随后低头在他耳边轻轻吹气，低声说了一句话。  
“阿澄，你是我的人了。”


End file.
